Civil Love
by gaaabz
Summary: It is the 1960's and Korra works in the Sato mansion as a help to support her family. A lawyer named Mako came into Korra's life unexpectedly. They become close, dangerously close. If anyone saw the type of relationship they were building, Korra's life could become in trouble. Love doesn't matter if you're white or black, but does that matter in a city where race is an issue?
1. Pilot

Happy New Years to everyone in the city of Republic City. They say that 1960 is the year that change will overcome this evil world. Sounds hopeful, except for the fact that I've been hearing that since the day I was born. 20 years later, I still shake my head at my father when he gives that toast every year.

"Korra! Give your daddy a big kiss!" My father said. He was obviously a little tipsy. I laughed and gave him a nice kiss on his cheek. He placed his arm around me in embrace, and pulled mama in as well as we watched the fireworks that came from the whites only celebration at the national park a few blocks away.

"Alright well, I think its time for me to head to bed now. Have to be up early to clean up after the Satos and their guests from their party." I was one of the few maids that work in the Sato mansion. I've been working there since I had to drop out of school my sophomore year to help mama and daddy pay for rent in our one bedroom home. Mr. Hiroshi Sato is the inventor of the Sato automobiles, and he's a very kind man that saw my need to help my family. I knew his late wife for only a short time before she sadly passed away from an illness she was battling. She left behind a beautiful daughter, Asami. Although very attractive, she lacked the heart of her father and treats the world like it revolves around her.

"Alright honey, we'll head to bed soon in a bit too," my mother said. She gave me a kiss and I walked inside.

As I layed in bed, I could see my parents slow dancing the music from the radio I gave them for Christmas from what I been saving up for since last July. Their love makes me happy. No matter how cruel people are and the things we go through, they always find a way to look at the bright side and never let negativity get in the way of the happiness within our family. Before I knew it, my eyes felt heavy and I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

When the sun rose, the light beamed to my eyelids, signaling me its time to get up. I poked my head up and saw my parents sound asleep, and my father snoring loudly as always. I quietly got out of bed and got ready for the day. I pinned my hair into a bun, wrapped my apron around me, and slipped my shoes on.

The walk to the bus station took about 10 minutes, and the wait for the bus took only 5. The whites got on first, then the rest of us. Getting to the stop takes 20 minutes and walking up to the mansion is another 20 minutes. I arrived to the gate, and the gate keeper let me in. As soon as I entered, I could tell there was one hell of a celebration last night.

"Good morning, Korra," Ally said, walking in with trash bags full of waste. Aaliyah is my best friend and we both started working at the Sato mansion around the same time, so we connected quickly and helped each other out. Although she's 3 years older than me, she always says I'm the older sister she never had.

"Mornin' Ally. Did anything eventful last night with Samuel?" I asked, sweeping the hard wood floors.

"Nah, my husband doesn't really do fireworks or parties...or anything fun rather," she laughed.

The rest of the help had arrived by 9, and the house was pretty much in much better shape by 10. Once my part was completed, I went outside to hang the wet, cleaned laundry up to be air dried. I then went back inside to get breakfast for Mr. Sato.

"Here you go Korra. Don't drop it," Ms. Gina, our kitchen maid, said as she handed me the tray of oatmeal, fruit, and orange juice.

"It happened once! A long time ago," I interjected.

"Mmhm, run along now child, I'm sure Mr. Hiroshi is still sleeping off last night."

I walked upstairs to his room, knocking before entering. "Mr. Sato, are you awake?" I asked. No response.

I entered the room and heard him snoring. I placed the tray down on the dresser, walked to the windows and opened the curtains.

"Oh, is it morning already?" Hiroshi mumbled tiredly.

"Yes sir, and I have your breakfast here," I chuckled. I picked back up the tray as he slowly forced himself to sit up.

"Don't drink, okay kid?" he stated when I handed him the tray. "The hangovers are never worth it in the mornings after."

"Note taken," I said. I then excused myself out the room and closed his door behind me.

Walking down the hall, I overheard Asami through her crack-opened door speaking to someone on the telephone.

"Oh, you should come over for dinner tonight!" she spoke. Company? I couldn't help but get closer to her door and listen. "...Daddy would love to meet you and, well, I sure can use the company."

The giggle in her voice was the most happiness I've heard her be in a while.

"Korra!" Ally whispered. I jumped fro her sudden appearance around the hallway. I walked away and stood with Ally.

"What were you doing? You know if that brat saw you eavesdropping, who knows what hell she would bring today?"

"Sorry, I know. Apparently we'll be having someone over today for dinner." I said as we walked down the marble stairs

"Well we should go on and tell Ms. Gina to set dinner for a third person tonight. From the tone of her voice, it's probably a young lad."

"You heard it too?"

"Honey, she can be heard from downstairs. That girl ain't had a smile in her voice since she got Elizabeth dismissed for something she ain't do."

Later that evening, Asami had informed us that a special guest would arrive and that everything had to be perfect, or else one of us would be without a job. At the moment, she had me standing in her room to just watch her get ready in case she needed me to fetch anything.

"Hand me that pin," she told me. I walked over to her dresser and handed her the hair pin requested.

"Don't I look ravishing?" she asked. Before I could even nod, she spoke again, "Oh why ask you? All you people wear are rags and work uniforms, of course you'd think I look marvelous."

 _Hold your tongue Korra._

"Make yourself useful and make sure Daddy is ready for dinner," she said. I nodded and walked out the room. Thank God I left. Being around her can be unbearable.

"Mr. Sato, your daughter would like to know if you are ready. The guest will arrive in any moment," I said when I got to his door.

Hiroshi opened the door. "I guess I am, but Asami has yet to tell me whose coming. She told me than ran off before I could ask." After that, the doorbell rang.

"Well, now I guess you can meet him now,"

"How do I look?"

"You look great Mr. Sato, like always."

"I always like you."

I chuckled and walked downstairs to see if Ms. Gina needed help. Halfway down the steps, Asami jolted down the stairs in lightning speed. "Out of my way!" she said, shoving me aside against the rails. _Excuse you too._

Asami fixed herself, took a deep breath and opened the door. A handsome young man was in the doorway, tall and fit.

"Mako! I'm so glad you could make it!" She yelled, with an annoyingly high pitched voice that snapped me back to reality. _Mako?_ The name sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. I continued to finish walking down the stairs.

"Korra, my friend, come grab Mako's coat please," Asami said. _Friend? Please?_

I walked over and grabbed his coat. "Thank you," he said. I nodded and placed it in the closet.

"Dinner will be served in a moment. Your Father should be down soon," I said. I excused and walked into the kitchen.

"Did you see who it was?" Ally asked when I came in the kitchen.

"Yeah, its a man that Asami will probably seduce to marriage," I answered, earning a laugh from everyone.

"Please, who would marry the devil?" Ms. Gina joked. One by one, the staff made a joke about her. "Alright, let's get done with dinner. I would like to see my babies tonight before they fall asleep," Ms. Gina said.

An hour later, dinner was finishing up. Ally and I stood to the side, refilling drinks and taking away empty plates when necessary.

"So Mako, got any family here in Republic City," asked Hiroshi.

"Yes, my brother, Bolin. He's at home right now." Mako responded.

"And your parents?"

"My parents were killed in a robbery when I was younger. Its just me and Bolin."

All our faces had gone soft.

"That's why I became a lawyer so I can help people find justice like I wish I could've had for them," he added. That was it! I know where I knew him from now. He's the lawyer from the newspaper that I saw last week. He's been dong well for his career, winning big court cases. No wonder Asami is all over him, he's dripping in cash and success.

"Oh my poor Mako, I'm so sorry," Asami said, with that high pitched voice again. "You know, I lost my mother too a few years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I know the pain," He said.

"Seems like we have a lot of things in common." And with that, the sad moment was over. She starred into his eyes, twisting her hair and biting her lip just a bit. Mako returned the look, but not as desperate as she was showing. Ally and I shared looks.

Hiroshi cleared his throat. "Well I'm pretty full. Dinner was great, but I think it's time for you to leave soon."

"You're right. It has been a pleasure, but yes I must be on my at home now," Mako stated. They stood up and shook hands.

"Korra, could you fetch Mako's coat?" Asami asked. I went to the closet and came back to the dining room. As a walked, Asami scooted her chair to stand up right when I was passing by, causing my foot to get caught on the chair's leg and falling. "Whoops," she gasped. "I'm sorry, you should watch out next time." I looked at her and saw that devilish smirk in her face. Mako walked to be and offered his hand. Hesitantly, I grabbed it and he helped me up.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for falling on your coat." I said worryingly.

"Don't sweat it, its just a little dust on it."

I smiled at him and he smiled back. Something inside me fluttered, and I felt my cheeks starting to feel hot. I excused myself quickly before anyone could see me. _What was that?_ I ran into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Ms. Gina asked.

"Korra got a little.. close to our guest," Ally said, walking in after me chuckling.

"Nothing happened. I tripped and he made sure I was okay, that's all." I argued.

Ms. Gina starred at me. "I know that look well baby girl, and you better not think about associating with no white man like that, you hear me?"

"But I wasn't even-" I tried saying.

"No, hush. That's the end of this conversation. Now you both go bring me them dishes left in the table."

I glared at Ally and she smiled like she was innocent and we went to the dining room.

After our duties were completed, it was finally time to go home. Because the dinner took longer than usual, the last bus for the night had just departed once I made it to the bus stop. I sighed. I'll just walk then.

30 minutes into my walk, a car was driving by me slowly and I immediately tenced up. My heart started racing and I began to walk faster. The only thing on my mind was to get home to mamma and daddy safely. The car stopped and then heard the door open.

"Korra?"

I stopped walking and slowly turned to see who it was. "Mako?" I was relieved to see a familiar face.

"Sorry if I startled you. I was getting food for my brother nearby and I drove by seeing you walking by yourself."

I looked into his eyes and became mesmerized. I never thought gazing into someone deeply was so calming.

"..Korra?"

I snapped back into reality. "Oh yes, sorry what did you say?"

He chuckled. "Where are you headed?"

"Home. The last bus had departure before I was able to get in, so now I'm walking."

"Where do you live?"

Part of me didn't want me to share that information to someone I just met, a white man to make things worse. But the other part of me felt all the trust from him. "Westbrook Avenue."

"Westbrook Avenue? That's all the way in the other side of town! I can give you a ride there if you'd like."

"Oh no, I'm capable of taking myself there." I started to turn to walk away.

"But someone like you walking down these streets at this town is very dangerous."

Then I stopped once again. "Someone like me? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh no I- well no I didn't mean it like that. Its just- well you know what I meant." His pale face flushed with red, stumbling with his words. "I just don't want to anyone get hurt knowing I could have done something to help in the first place."

And there goes that feeling in my stomach again. I didn't know what to say other than, "...You won't tell the Satos will you?"

"I promise I won't."

Well there has it. I'm getting in a vehicle with practically a stranger.

The drive was awkward and silent. I kept fidgeting with my hands because I was still worried something would happen.

"Don't worry, I don't bite." he joked. My cheeks became hot again, and I quickly covered them with my hands.

We were starting to approach Westbrook, and I saw the bus stop where I waited in the mornings. "You can drop me off here and I'll walk the rest on my own. I'll be fine but I don't want anyone to see us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. How can I repay you?"

"Nonsense. I was just doing something that was right. Plus, it was the least I could do since you took a pretty nasty fall earlier."

We started laughing. "Well goodnight, Mako."

"Goodnight Korra."

I got out the car and walked down the side walk, watching him drive off into the moonlight. My heart raced, but not because I was worried, it was for something else. I smiled my way home. I walked up my doorsteps and walked into the kitchen where my parents waited for me like every night.

"Hey sweetie. Happy to be home I see?" my father said. I gave them both kisses, headed to the shower, and went to bed shortly after still feeling the sense of warmth inside me from those breathtaking amber eyes. With that, I drifted into a very peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, we went to church. We're able to get Sundays off for religious purposes, so its nice to have one day where I don't need to worry about cleaning after people.

Ally and her husband always sat with me and my father while mama sat with the choir, singing with the beautiful voice that she has.

"What do you say kiddo, want to come with me to the market?" Mama asked. The service was now over and daddy gave us a kiss and headed straight to work in the power plant. "Of course, mama."

We walked a few blocks to the nearest market place, laughing and talking about things that happened when I was a child. Once we got there, we got a few groceries to make Sunday dinner tonight. Then, we were on our at home. A white family of 3 were about to pass us when the little boy trip over his shoe lace and fell.

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you?" The man yelled at my mom.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned. People started to turn and look. "What's going on?" a man asked.

"This negro tripped my son!"

I immediately stood in front of mama. "She did no such thing! He tripped over his shoe lace!"

She tried to pull me away. "Come on Korra, we don't want to cause trouble."

"Trouble is already here," I said.

"Apologize to my son," the man said.

"But dad she didn't tri-," the little boy tried to say, with a very confused look.

"Son, you don't have to be nice to these people. C'mon, let's go home." he said before spitting down to my shoe and knocking the grocery bag out my hand. Blood boiled down my spine and I was ready to rip the bastard's head off. A police vehicle drove by, the an slowing down and looking at us picking up our stuff on the ground, then speeding up again to turn the corner.

"Don't you do that again," Mama said.

"What? He was insulting us, accusing you of something you didn't do! I was defending us!"

"You were being stupid, Korra! Don't you understand that if we cross over any of their thin lines, who knows what can happen?"

I looked at her and saw her face full of worry. "I'm sorry. I'm jus- I'm just tired of not being able to do anything."

"Baby girl, you just can't do anything in these situations. You just got to keep living life."

We said nothing more to each other the rest of the way home. I helped you get everything ready and prepared. A few hours later, dinner was placed on the table and we saw my father from afar arriving. "Not a word to your father, you hear me?" she told me.

"My princesses, how are you?" Daddy said walking through the door, tiredness all over his face. We had dinner, cleaned up and before I knew it, the day became night. My parents went off to bed early, and I sat myself on the roof of the house, looking at the moon and the stars. The cool breeze blew at my face and I closed my eyes and imagined about all the places I wish I could travel to. My dream is to get as far away from Republic City as possible, but I'm not leaving my parents behind. I'm here for them.

Then my mind went to those amber eyes from yesterday. _Will I ever see him again? Why does it matter, they're all the same. No, he's different. But you don't know him.  
_ Many thoughts came across my mind.

It felt like I was up here for hours. I climbed down and went inside to go to bed.

The next day, I was assisting Mr. Hiroshi with any needs during his very important business calls with some of his businessmen in the room.

"Can I get some water?" one of the men asked me. I walked over to pitch of water and poured a glass. I went back to where I stood after handing it to him. Hiroshi started coughing, again. He's been with a cough all morning.

"Would you like some water too?" I asked him. He shook his head. Eventually, he coughed again and signaled me that he wanted that water after all.

After their business meeting was over, I went outside to hang the cleaned laundry. I saw Asami in the gazebo and Mako sitting with her. Interesting, I didn't even know he was back.

As I clipped the clothes onto the string, I could overhear their conversation.

"It's such a nice day out today," he said.

"Not as nice as you," she responded. I could help but cringe.

"So, what was the important thing you wanted to tell me that I had to drive all the way here?" he asked her.

"Well, with daddy so busy with the company and no one around to socialize with me, I thought maybe we could go out tonight." There was a small pause.

"You couldn't ask that over the telephone?"

"Well its better for me to asked in person. So, is it a yes?"

"Sure, I'd love t-" he didn't finish his sentence before Asami squealed. "Great! Pick me up at 8' clock!" she said and ran back inside. I looked back and saw a troubled look on his face and chuckled. I continued messing with clothes, folding the ones that were previously folded. Then I felt _his_ presence behind me.

"Good afternoon Korra." I looked back. "Afternoon.."

"I see you made it home safely last night."

I just nodded.

"Well, I should get going then." he said walking away. I watched him go ahead of me, then he stopped.

"I should give you this." He walked back up to me and handed me a card. I looked at him with a raised brow.

"Its my telephone number in case you ever need a ride or any help or hey, even some legal advice."

I crossed my arms after his last point. "Do I look like I need legal advice?"

"No- no I didn't mean it like that. Just, you know, since I'm a lawyer and all. Well- Okay I'm not good at this."

I shook my head in humor. I placed the card in the pocket of my apron and picked up the basket of folded laundry.

"Have a nice day, sir," I said walking away. I look back and saw him give me a shy smile, and I looked at those eyes again. _Go finish your duties, Korra._

Later that evening, Mako had came to get Asami and Mr. Hiroshi settled with something small to eat before ending his night in his room. Ally and I were in the kitchen cleaning the last few things before heading home.

"What that boy give you earlier?" Ms. Gina asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play the fool, woman. You know I have eyes everywhere in this house."

"He gave me his information, in case I ever needed help of some sort."

Ally looked at me. "And why does some white boy have interest in your needs?" she asked. I stayed quiet and placed the dishes away.

"Korra," she called. I sighed.

"He gave me a ride over to Westbrook last night." They both stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"He did what? Child, do you understand what you could've gotten yourself into?" Ms. Gina anxiously asked. "What went in your head?"

I looked at them. "He saw I was out in the cold and I didn't want my parents worried that I didn't come home on time."

"If someone saw you get into a white man's vehicle, something could have happened to you." Ally said. "Promise me you won't do anything like that again."

"I'm fine and nothing happened," I said.

"Promise me!"

"Okay! I promise."

After 10 minutes, we were done and I got my things and headed toward the front door. Ms. Gina caught my arm and stopped me at my tracks. "Now you're going to stop talking to that boy, Understand me? If Miss Asami sees you communicating to him, your job is on the line and it ain't easy to find another these days. You hear me?" she said.

I looked at her. "Yes mam." Before I took a step forward, we heard a loud thud coming from upstairs. We shared a look and went on to investigate what it was.

We walked to Mr. Hiroshi's door and knocked. "Sir, are you alright?" Ms. Gina asked. There was no answer, so she proceeded to enter the room.

"Lord!" she yelled. I walked in behind her and saw Mr. Hiroshi lying on the floor unresponsive. "Get help!" she told me. I ran to his office next door to use the telephone and rang for emergency help. I came back to see Ms. Gina patting a wet towel on his forehead. "Someone is on the way," I said.

"What's all this commotion I'm hearing?" Asami said, coming in and seeing her father lying on the ground. "Daddy! What happened? What did _you_ do?!" she yelled, running next to his side and shoving Ms. Gina out her way.

"We don't know. He fell on the ground and help is on the way and-" I tried explained but she cut me off.

"Leave! Now!"

Ms. Gina and I picked ourselves up and walked out the door, obeying the now sobbing Asami.

"I'm going to pray that man be well," Ms. Gina said.

The ambulance showed up and we directed them to the room. After that, we walked away from the house and went our separate ways home.

* * *

It has been 3 months and Mr. Hiroshi had been battling with an illness that doctors can't seem to know what it is. This sounds just like how his wife passed. Although Asami is a wicked woman, seeing the only family you have left suffer like this is painful to watch. I would never wish this upon anyone, and everyday she stayed by his side. He got worse everyday and now, he can't get up from his bed. He had his partner take over his company due to his absence. Mako came occasionally to bring flowers for both Asami and Mr. Hiroshi in support.

Ms. Gina and I were in his room changing out the bucket of water Asami used to wet a towel for his forehead. He was asleep from all the medications and she would check to see if he was still breathing every once in a while. It was sad to watch.

"You know, its not healthy to stay cooped up in here. Your father wants you to keep living your days. We have the nurses on standby," Ms. Gina whispered to her.

She gave her a strained glare with her glossy, puffy eyes. "You don't know what its like to have the only part of you left in the world in a death bed."

She sighed. "You're right, I don't. But I do know that its killing him more to see you like this."

Asami stayed silent.

"Get out the house. Let Mako take you somewhere to get you mind off. You're the woman of the house now; you can do whatever you desire."

She looked at her. "You're right."

Ms. Gina smiled that she actually took her advice.

"As the one in charge in this house now, my first decision set in place is to fire you."

Ms. Gina's smile quickly faded. I gasped.

"That's not what I meant at all!"

"You were there when daddy collapsed. There's no one to blame for this so I blame you. You are dismissed."

"But she's been here longer than the other the other help! You can't do that!" I said.

"Get out of my sight or you'll be gone too."

We both left the room and headed downstairs. Ally and the others walked by and asked happened. Ms. Gina began sobbing. Even during a hard time, Asami is still a cold-hearted bitch.

We crowded around her.

"I'm not paying you to mope around," we hear Asami say from the top of the stairs.

"You're hell, woman!" one of the help stepped out and said.

"And you're dismissed. Anyone else feels like they have a voice?" she spoke. We all looked at each other in disbelief. Ms. Gina and the man walked out the house.

"Now that we're down 2 staff members, I expect you all to arrive here every morning an hour earlier and you can kiss your days off goodbye. If anyone has a problem, you can join the others at the door."

The doorbell rang and walked to open the door. Mako was standing in the doorway holding yet another bouquet of flowers. Asami ran down the stairs, and before she laid a finger on me to move out of her way, I stepped aside. She jumped onto him in an embrace and kissed him on the cheek.

"How are you today?" he asked.

"I'm pushing through." she replied.

Mako looked and saw that we were all standing there. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Oh no, I was just giving them a pep talk." she lied. She turned around, facing us and told us to get back to work in her fake, sweet voice. She grabbed the bouquet from Mako and handed it to me. "Find a vase for this."

When I went to the kitchen, they were all going on a rant.

"The bus that goes to my neighborhood doesn't come by that early! How will I get here on time?"

"No Sundays? I need to take my babies to church!"

"I think its time for me to look for employment else where."

"Lord, help us."

So many people talking at once. I took the stool and stood on it to get their attention. "Look, Asami is crossing the line, but there's nothing we can do about it. We'll deeply miss Gina, but she wouldn't want us like this. I don't want anyone else to lose their job, so please just continue doing your work and make the best out of this." I spoke.

A few hours later, the sun had set and most of the staff had headed home. Ally and I stayed behind to complete some of the things Ms. Gina had left behind and eventually, she called it a night and left. Once I was ready to go, I grabbed my things. I went to walk through the living room, only to find Asami asleep on Mako's shoulders. He was looking through some files before noticing me.

"Hey, you think you can guide me to her room to put her to bed?" he whispered. I nodded and he picked up Asami to bring her upstairs. I opened the room door to let him in and he placed her on the bed, pulling the covers over her. I closed the door after he left the room and I walked down the stairs. Mako followed. I barely made it to the front door before he spoke.

"No goodnight?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "Goodnight."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Why do you ask that?" I questioned.

"I feel like you hate me. Making sure there's no tension between us."

"I don't hate you."

"Then why do-"

"Look, I'm tired and I would like to make it to the bus stop on time."

"I'll walk you there then."

I shook my head and walked out the house. Shortly after, he chased behind me. I can't catch a break.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just like your presence." I stared at him and my stomach fluttered. _No Korra remember to stay away from him._

"Well I don't. Goodnight, and _don't_ follow me." I walked on and looked back to make sure he stayed put and I saw that shy smile on his face. He walked away and got in his vehicle. I watched him pull off and caught him glancing back at me. It was like time slowed down and our eye contact was intense. _Was I denying what I felt? Does he feel what I feel? Why am I even thinking like this?_ He is not someone I need to be thinking about this way.

I just want to get home already.


End file.
